


Love, I Hope You Know

by macmanusbabe13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmanusbabe13/pseuds/macmanusbabe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy and Bellamy like each other, but Bellamy isn't ready for anything serious yet. Murphy deals with it in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, I Hope You Know

**Author's Note:**

> First Murphamy fic! Please let me know how you feel about it, and sorry for any and all mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, this never happened.

Bellamy leaned against the wall with a beer in his hand, pretending to listen to what Miller was saying. Usually, Bellamy and Miller would be deep in conversation about war movies or handling guns, but today Bellamy’s head wasn’t into it. All he wanted to do was find out where the fuck Murphy is.  
“Dude, Clash of The Titans was totally lame. The best part of it was the Oracle and her girls, man. They were hot!” Miller babbled, not noticing that Bellamy didn’t give a damn. Bellamy hadn’t seen the damn movie or Murphy, and he only cared about one of those things. Murphy thinks it’s fun to try and hook up with as many people as he can at a party, and he always makes sure he walks past Bellamy to show off his latest conquest. It infuriates Bellamy to no end.  
The relationship between Murphy and Bellamy is complicated. They met through Clarke, a mutual friend. Clarke had bandaged up Murphy after finding him beaten behind a bar, and Bellamy and she are neighbors. Murphy and Bellamy met at a party where they both were avoiding everyone else, so naturally they were hiding outside. They were drunk, so they spilled everything about themselves while sitting outside of the building where Clarke found them hours later.  
Murphy was gay and everyone knew, but Bellamy was bisexual and only a few people knew. Bellamy was embarrassed about it, since his mother was extremely homophobic, and that stayed with him even though she was dead. The attraction they felt that night kept growing every time they saw each other, but Bellamy was reluctant to act on it. It pissed Murphy off, and was the subject on many of their fights. Murphy decided the best way to act out and maybe make Bellamy want him was to get with as many guys as he could in front of Bellamy. It always managed to get a rise out of Bellamy, but he never acted on it. He just made sure Murphy was safe and took him home. Murphy kept getting more upset the longer this continued.  
Murphy was trying to find his newest victim when Finn came up to him with a beer and a smile. “It looks like you need a drink, man. Good thing your old pal Finn is here.” Finn laughed and thrust the beer in Murphy’s hand. Thankful, Murphy drank half the bottle in one go.  
“Thanks man. Hey, if you see any fuckable dudes here, let me know. Oh, and speaking of fuckable dudes, you seen Bellamy?” Murphy said, half-joking and asking. Finn knew all about Murphy and Bellamy, since he’d accidently witnessed one of their fights. Finn just laughed and took a drink of his beer. They were standing and watching everyone else in a comfortable silence before Finn broke it.  
“He’s with Miller sulking. But the real reason I came over here was to make you an offer. I haven’t had any since Clarke and I broke up, and you’re not too shabby looking yourself. Wanna go to the bedroom?” Finn said, taking a swig of his beer and wiggling his eyebrows.  
Murphy almost choked on his beer. What the fuck? “If that’s your game man, it’s weak. But now’s not a great time to be joking man, I just might take you up.” Murphy responded, trying to keep calm and sound as like he wasn’t curious to see if Finn was joking or not.  
“No dude, I’m serious. And besides, maybe Bellamy will finally want to fuck you if he sees one of his friends with you. Maybe he just thinks you’re not his type, or maybe he needs a push in the right direction. I don’t know, whatever. Are you gonna accept my offer or not?” Finn said, slurring his words the tiniest bit.  
Murphy tried to think this through, but the beer in his system wasn’t helping him. Finn was probably right, maybe Bell just didn’t want him, but didn’t want to hurt him. Pulling away slowly is a good way to do that instead of just saying it straight forward. The more Murphy thought of it, the more sense it made. Bellamy didn’t want him. It made Murphy sad and angry. Sad because he genuinely liked Bellamy, and something like that hadn’t happened since Mbege. Angry because who the hell was he to lead Murphy on?  
“I’m sorry to interrupt your precious little thoughts, but are we gonna fuck or not?” Finn asked, putting his empty beer bottle down. Why the fuck not, Murphy thought.  
“Sure man. Let’s go.” Murphy said. The second it came out of his mouth, Finn was pulling Murphy upstairs to the bedrooms. They went upstairs and into the last room and closed the door. As soon as they were in, Finn pushed Murphy up against the door and started kissing him roughly. Murphy let out a moan and kissed back. They were gripping at each other’s clothes and grabbing at each other. Murphy pulled away for breath and Finn went directly to his neck and went to work. He bit into the skin near his jaw, causing Murphy to moan loudly.  
“Mmm, too bad Bellamy will never hear your moans. Damn, he’s missing out.” Finn said, pulling away. He backed Murphy up to the bed and pushed him down, climbing on top of him and pinning his arms down. Murphy continued to moan and Finn continued to talk about how good this was going to be. Murphy leant up and kissed him, shutting him up. Murphy sometimes liked to pretend that these people were Bellamy. It was good, it made him feel like Bell finally wanted him. Finn, knowing that Murphy was losing his train of thought, ground down on his dick and licked his neck.  
“Come on, stay with me. That pretty boy won’t make it as good as I can, if he ever wants you.” Finn laughed, biting Murphy’s lips. Murphy was desperate, he needed this. He wanted to forget Bellamy, but Finn wouldn’t stop talking and wouldn’t go any further, so he pushed up against Finn and tried to get him to do something.  
Finn laughed and made a comment about how desperate he was and something else about Bellamy. Murphy kept whining and pulled him down for a rough kiss, still trying to get him to stop talking. Finn was just about to put his hand down Murphy’s pants when the door swung open and revealed a pissed Bellamy.  
“Are you kidding me? Fucking Finn?” Bellamy seethed, stomping over and pulling Finn off of Murphy. Finn just laughed and tried to walk out the door, but not before Bellamy got ahold of the front of his shirt. “If I see you fucking touch him again, I’ll kick your ass.” Bellamy growled out. Finn just nodded and left, sending a wink to Murphy. Murphy’s only response was a scowl.  
Bellamy watched Finn leave then he was on Murphy, looking at his face and neck. Murphy tried to push him off, pissed that he would come in and ruin his night, even though he himself wouldn’t even touch Murphy. Murphy struggled against Bellamy before finally pushing him away. He stared at Bellamy for a second before punching him in the face.  
“Murphy! What the fuck?” Bellamy exclaimed, pulling back with a hand to his face.  
“Fuck you, Bellamy! You don’t wanna touch me, but you come in and ruin my night? I told you, if you don’t want to fuck me, someone else will!” Murphy yelled, standing up and pacing. Bellamy stood up and grabbed Murphy and pushed him to the wall.  
“You know I wasn’t ready for that, I told you!” Bellamy yelled in response. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot, and the only person who should be touching you is me.” Bellamy ended in a low tone.  
“I just needed time to think about all of this, but now I understand. I just want you, you bastard. So you need to stop fucking everything that moves, and don’t let Finn touch you ever again. I swear I could kill that fucker.” Bellamy said. Murphy just looked at Bellamy, trying to decide if he was serious.  
“You better not be fucking with me, Blake. I’ve waited too long for this.” Murphy stated, disbelieving. Bellamy just leaned in and kissed him, pinning him harder to the wall. Murphy groaned, this is what he had been wanting.  
“Fucking finally.” Murphy said under his breath. Bellamy let out a low chuckle and kissed him again, softer.  
“I guess the only way to let you know I’m serious is to show you, huh?” Bellamy said. Murphy laughed and allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed.


End file.
